True harry Secrets
by bethyhardy
Summary: Alternate universe, Harry James potter the boy who lived doesn't exist there is no such person. When he gets a letter from his dead seer mum he learns the true meaning of family and love as the 15-year-old female twin to Draco Malfoy. Read to find out more. back up and running with monthly updates.
1. Chapter 1

I have just finished tweaking this chapter it was a beautiful chapter but i found a few plot holes in it so decided to work them out before doing the second chapter i hope you all don't mind this

bethy

* * *

If you asked anyone, they would say that there were always three people in this house. In the muggle world, the boy named Harry James Potter didn't exist. But the child lived there. He went to the local school, but despite this, no one in Little Whinging had ever seen this allusive boy. So, whatever went on in Number 4 Privet Drive never even happened to the people of Little Whinging.

Harry Potter was lying in pain on the floor of Dudley Dursley's second bedroom, left to his thoughts about life and what it really was. In this stillness, it occurred to him that he may have been tricked, forced into a role that wasn't any child's reasonability to fill. During his first year in the magic world, he was responsible for protecting the philosopher's stone. In second year, he had to save Ginny Weasley. In third year, he was trying to save his godfather. In fourth year, it was the tournament and unintentionally bringing back the dark lord. Every year, he had to do solve something. In a whole, he was supposed to be responsible for ending the war and killing the dark lord. How in the world was a child supposed to do that?  
Nevertheless, he continued not existing to the world when something strange, as it always was, happened to him. He received a letter. It was no ordinary letter, but one from his decided mother, Lily Potter nee Evens, and the content of that letter wouldn't just change his world, but the very being that Harry James Potter was.

As the child reached 15 years old, Harry read a letter that shouldn't even exist. The reason it shouldn't is because his mother had not really existed. Lily Potter existed, but her former self, Lily Evans, did not. She was born from a Malfoy squib family and had been put up for adoption as a baby because her true family mysteriously died the night after she was born.

She found out who she was when she started hogwarts. She made contact with her sibling. Later on when things got bad and she saw no way out for her she arranged away that her child to james will die. The child was of both genders so it would be easy to have him be a girl. The child will be safe with the malfoy family and grow happy or so she thought.

Harry - 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey

I didn't exist in this world for muggles. I was not there. I went school once. I had an education. But if you asked someone who Harry Potter was, they would look at you funny and say who. I didn't even exist in my own world. The name was just a fairy tale, an explanation of how the dark lord stopped killing. I didn't even think I existed. There was no proof to me. If you asked someone in the world of magic that you had just seen Harry Potter, they would look you in the eye and say something to give children hope.

I had tried to tell my best friend, Ron Weasley, that my relatives abused me, but when we couldn't meet a lot, so he tended to forget who I was. At times, it was as if I didn't exist at all. I have told this to my other best friend as well, Hermione Granger, but the same thing happened with her. The odd thing was if you ask about the Malfoys, they would say there were four people in that household, but one was at St. Mungo's. No one knew this fourth member, yet people remembered them. I sighed. I couldn't get my head around why my relatives could get away with what they have done. I couldn't even justify what they had done. I couldn't figure out why I didn't exist. I was laying on the floor of the Dudley's second bedroom, no light, just pain.

Vernon gave me the worsted beating of my life. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't really move my body, the burning sensation never leaving. I could blink and move my hands a little, but if I did anything else, it hurt. But the oddest thing was there was a letter in my hand, one that wasn't addressed to anyone. I could choose to open it or ignore the letter and continue on with my life as if nothing happened. The funny thing was I chose to open it, ignoring the screaming pain as I did Not many things could shock me.

The letter was faded, making it very difficult to read, but I was surprised when I deciphered that this was made the day after my birth.  
Dear child of mine,

What I am about to say may shock you, may frighten you, but please accept it. This is true and always will be. Just remember I had no choice with this. I would have been killed if anyone found out who I was, so I lied. I was born with the Malfoy blonde hair with the seer green eyes. Yes, the Malfoys have seer blood in them. It is not clear why I was born with this ability, but alas, I was. I was told when i asked my adopted parents at the age of 4 that my family was killed.

From what i have been told a well aged man placed me in an orphanage and later that year i was adopted by my family now. Had i known that my family was still alive i would have gone to find who i was. Things as i was growing up didn't make sense i could see things that could happen and through it all i always saw myself marrying Severus snape the little boy who lived in the old run down house on our street.

When i went to hogwarts things only got worse from there. I saw james as a bully bad things happening around him or to him. I met Lucius malfoy he told me about his sister dying after birth. I asked if an old man had taken her once she was said to be dead. After all Lucius had said he had been five. He confirmed my suspicions and i told him i may be his sister.

In my fifth year I suddenly hated Severus the guy i had seen myself marry at a young age. I was in love with the person i saw was dangerous. I didn't realise i had been given potions back then until after i had married james straight out of hogwarts and was pregnant with you and they had to stop giving me the potions. I contacted my brother and told him what had happened and everything i saw of your life. draco was born the same day yo were i hid your birth from james until i knew that you were ready and then told him.

I am sorry to say this but my sister who was part of my adopted family died when i was in my forth year. Who ever you are living with is not even my adopted family. To make matters worse you liked with the malfoys from the moment i died. You were not a boy like lily and james potters son. you were a girl. Harry you are of both genders. You have the name Lucinda Narcissa malfoy, Harry James Potter died with the rest of his family.

To get your memories back you have to clam who you really are to yourself and once you have done that contact severus snape the guy i was supposed to marry. He is not your godfather like he is for your Brother Draco your god father is Tom Marvolo Riddle the supposed dark lord. Please stay safe and live happily.

Love from all my heart, your real mother, Lily Malfoy.

Tears filled my eyes. I had a way out of all of this. I was free, even if it was strange, even if it didn't make sense. I had to be free. I had to be me. I could be someone who would fit in with life, someone that could shine and I wouldn't have to do anything. I would be on top of the world. I looked back down at the paper. To my alarm, it was blank for a moment. I panicked before realising I had a quill in my other hand. I closed my eyes. I was Lucinda Narsissa Malfoy and I wished to be me.

watched in shock for a moment, then, as if the quill had a mind of its own, words started to appear on a letter with speed I thought wasn't possible in my condition, pleading for help to the person I will soon be happy to see. Tears fell from my eyes. I was no longer trapped in a false life. I was in one of my own, one that was not a story. Weak, I felt the darkness threatening to take me. My head fell as the letter in my hand vanished, and along with it, my hope. Hope for freedom.

Severus Snape -Hogwarts- Private Quarters

I sat in my hard back chair, the one I hated so much, but had to use it if I wanted to stay awake and keep grading tests. I glared at the stack of paper, hating the bad grades while feeling indifferent about the good ones. After I finished the marking, I started working on lesson plans for the year. I sighed as I stared at the sheet of paper, thinking of what I would do this year. A teacher's work was never truly done. I grumbled a little inside, wishing with all my heart that I could be out there with my godson and my best friend looking for Lucinda, but I couldn't. Dumbledore would not allow it.

I had to put up with stupid dunderheads year after year, trying to teach them the finer arts of potion making every single year. In every single class below 6th year, someone would blow up their caldrons and I had to clean up the mess. I went through everything. I would teach them and emphasize the things they would have to learn. I was about to get ready to turn in for another night of nightmares, visions of the night Lucinda was taken haunting my every dream, when I noticed a letter.

Unable to resist, I opened it.

'Help me, Severus. I know that you all are looking for me.

I miss your face. I hurt even more than I did in the hospital. Please, save me! I'm with some family called the Dursleys. It's horrid! I'm not getting fed. I'm in a room filled with broken toys and odd looking things. I can't breathe! All I know is that the place at is called Privet Drive, number 4 apparently.

Please, help me! I used what little magic I have left on writing this. You're the only one I know that can get me out.

With all my love, Lucy.'

My eyes widened, mind racing with all the possible places Privet Drive could be and, without bothering to get dressed or put on any shoes, I Apparated to Privet Drive.

Severus Snape - number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey

I spotted the house after analyzing the other similarly built houses. I rushed to the door and knocked loudly. I wanted the beat the ones who had my love trapped. I wanted to make them pay for what they had done to her, but right now, I needed to find her and making a violent fuss wouldn't help anyone.

A woman opened the door. I was repulsed by her the moment I laid eyes on her. I wouldn't even touch her. I would never go anywhere near her. She was a horrible sight. Behind her was a boy most vile. He was extremely fat and had a dumb look that pissed me off. However, he could be considered chubby in comparison to the older man behind him. On a whole, I wouldn't want to be around them myself.

"Hello, Miss, I was informed that a girl being kept here." I spotted the man looking at me as if I was mad.

"Um, no. No girls here. My dear wife is the only woman here." I owned a mobile thingy, but I hated to use muggle objects. On the other hand, it was probably for the best.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I called the police, my good sir." I took out the phone thingy and called 999, waiting until the message passed and I told them about a kidnapping. It didn't take them long to get here. From a car with strange contraptions, three men appeared. I smiled internally. They were pretty useful when needed.

"There's been a report of a kidnapping. The suspects are at number 4 Privet Drive?" I met their gazes and nodded.

"Yes, sir, my friend's daughter was taken from the hospital five years ago in September and we have been looking everywhere for her. I received a tip from a friend that there were four people in this house when it was clear there was only a family of three." I look down and let the sorrow of losing her break through my barriers.

"We will have a look around the house." The policemen went to the door. "Please, everyone who is living in this house, wait outside." I watched as the horrid family moved outside the house and I waited for the men to finish their investigation.

After a while, the officers came back, carrying Lucinda. My heart rose upon seeing the state she was in. Before they could question me, I took her from the officer's arms and held her close to me. She was alive, but very hurt. My body growled in anger. How dare these impure muggles do this. I pointed a hateful glare at the family.

" I'm pressing charges on them." I told the officer. He nodded earnestly. "If you don't mind, I will be taking her to a doctor." I ignored the words the men said and walked away. I was just glad that she was safe and would soon be home.

Her eyes fluttered open. I couldn't help but hold my breath. She has the same green eyes I remembered. She was beautiful.

"Ssseverus, y-you came." Tears filled her eyes. I was glad that I had that emergency portkey to St. Mungo's on me. I activated it and prayed that she would be coming home instead of staying in hospital. I needed her, Narcissa needed her baby, Draco needs his twin and lucius needs his little girl back.


	2. Chapter 2

The review Below got me thinking and many others might what the answer to this one and then this person made another good point. i want to make it clear that if there is a review that i feel the need to reply to if t is possible i will pm you with the reply.

OnepieceZoroOc: i did not understand a lick of what was going on... so was HP ever really at hogwarts or something else im just confused.

Me: He was but he wasn't at the same time. he learnt things and when he was there people remembered him but the moment he wasn't seen anymore it was like he didn't exist. Like when a child has an imaginary friend it's there but it isn't. Hope this clears up that confusion

OnepieceZoroOc:it does but at the same time makes more questions... like how come Hp and Sev were thinking like lovers? if Hp disappeared when she was like... 10 or 11 then why the lover talk?! its like a p*** feeling crops up so it is confusing... im sure you'll clear it up in future chaps but still... sev liked her mum first and what?

Me: No they had a strong relationship. Severus loved her, she reminded him of his lost friend he loved her like a friend he missed her dearly she was his last connection to lily and hp was a 11 year old girl at the time she would have been going through puberty or starting it. her emotions will have been all over the place she grew up around severus it was a childish crush their relationship won't develop yet shes not of marrying age but shes two years from it and after what she has been through.

I hope this helped those who may have needed a bit more.

thank you

bethyhardy

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Manor

Lucinda, my sister's child, was born with a dangerous birth defect. She was born with almost no immune system and was slow at healing too. She seemed to catch everything possible, even with the vaccinations. She didn't heal like average either. Any broken bones could take months to heal rather than the week that they normally do. Cuts took a few weeks if they were shallow. The deeper the cut, the more likely she was to die of blood loss.

Lucinda was special in every shape and form, but she was not born from Narcissa. She is like Draco's twin though. They when they were born, they looked exactly like each other. If they were dressed the same, no one could tell who was who. The only difference as they grew was there eye colours; Lucinda's being green and Draco's blue grey.

Lucinda was in hospital every few weeks for an injection to strengthen her immune system or due to becoming sick or hurt. In fact, the day she disappeared, she had been in the hospital for three days because she caught a cold from one of Draco's friends. Oh, how I missed her. She was my little girl. She won't be so little anymore. She would be 15, almost of marrying age. My heart ached to get back the years I had missed, spoiling her and watching her grow up into a beautiful woman.

She would have gone to Hogwarts when she got out of the hospital. I would have loved to get the letter, telling me which house she was in. I missed her smile. She was a very happy child who had a crush on Severus. It was ironic that he loved her back but not the same way she did. I began to think about the people that surrounded my missing daughter. I had managed to clear Sirius name last week. He is Lucinda's Godfather. I had thought she would have needed him around this time to help her.

I blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill over thinking of Lucinda. Narcissa had given up hope, that she would get her baby back, but Draco and I had not one day we will have her in our arms again. Draco vowed to be overprotective of her when she got back. While my son ranted, I came up with my own way of keeping hope. I had bought her gifts for every birthday, Christmas and every business trip I had in the last three years. It would be four when Draco went back to Hogwarts.

The floo lit up, saying Severus was on the other end. I walked towards the floo, my steps tense with the idea that maybe it's some news on Lucinda.

"Severus, what are you doing flooing this late?" I spook to his head.

"I have found Lucinda. She was with some muggles. She's really hurt and sick. She's in an emergency surgery in St. Mungo's. Please come." he said in a rush. As soon as the last word was spoken, he had cut off the floo call. Urgency came over me once I registered what he told me. Lucinda was found. Lucinda is here. Lucinda could be coming home soon.

"DRACO, NARCISSA, GET IN THE FLOO ROOM NOW." I yelled as loudly as I could. One very sleepy Narcissa walked in and one very excited Draco bound into the room.

"Father, just tell mum I know Lucinda told me I am going to floo strait to St. Mungo's." I watched as Draco vanishes through the floo.

"Severus just floo called us. Lucinda is in St. Mungo's. She's been with muggles all this time, that's why we couldn't find her. She is in emergency surgery. We need to gather some things just in case she is in there long." Narcissa's dull eyes lit up a little as she rushed to get some things for Lucinda. She may be terrified. My little girl will need us more now than ever. After getting everything, we followed Draco to St. Mungo's.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucinda POV

I think I had just died. There was nothing quite like what I was feeling now, the light feeling of floating, relatively numb pain-free. The absence of pain was something new. For the last three years, hurt was all I could feel. I could have died at any time in those years. There wasn't a moment where I lived in fear.  
A blinding light flashed and there in front of me was a blond woman. Her hair was slightly wavy, her eyes exactly like mine. 'Is this person…my mother? That's the only answer I can come up for this resemblance.'

"Lucinda, sweetie, it's not your time, but it is your time to meet Death. I love you, darling, and I am so sorry, but I couldn't prevent the things I saw. Your Godfathers love you with all their heart. I wish I could be alive with you, but then my sacrifices would have been for nothing. I love you…Death wants to meet you now." Tears sprung in my eyes at her words. Before I could respond, another flash of light made her disappear. In her place was a tall, handsome lord like being. 'This must be Death…I wonder why he wants to meet me personally.'

"Welcome to what will be your world when I give it to you. You see, young lady, you will never die. You will have power over me as the master of death. You drew my attention at birth and continued to do so as you grew. There was never supposed to be a twin link between you and Draco, but there was. It became apparent that you were unique and worth more than what is apparent. Though you became ill and got a deep cut, you fought against your own defects just because you could. You, Lucinda, could have died, but didn't. This miracle continued as you grew older. You proved to me and the other controllers that you could do anything if your soul strong is enough. Fate also took a liking to you and gave you your mother's powers with a little twist. You, my child, can change fate. With these new abilities, you can choose to let what you saw happen or change it to make things better." I couldn't help but smile at the Lord.

"So I am master of death and I have power over fate. Wouldn't that make me more dangerous to you?" Death smiled at me.

"No, I'm sure you won't be dangerous. Your morals and stubbornness wouldn't let you. You will be good for the wizarding world. However, I know how painful immortality will be, and with such a burden as the oracle of earth's fate, I have made a decision. Lucinda, you may choose 8 people to be immortal with you. Lucinda, this is a blessing and a curse, so why not live it with others? Choose wisely." Tears, or what I hoped were tears, fell from my eyes.

"I can choose who lives and who dies, I can change the outcome of what is set if it turns into something dangerous. I have the world at my fingertips and you're telling me I am not a threat, but a blessing." I couldn't help but hug Death, as strange as it seemed. Everything just kept changing.

"Yes. Now you must go back to the living before they claim you're dead." I blinked and then felt like I was falling. Suddenly, the pain was back.

Slowly and surely, memories of me spending time with Draco become clear. Soon, other memories followed. Some made me laugh, some made me cry, but most of them made me happy. I remembered when I started getting a crush on Severus. I remembered the happiness when I learned that my true mother loved him but they had grown apart. It was not enough to make them fall out of love, but it was enough that were they were still best friends. Until James messed it up. I wanted to go back to them.

'Severus…'


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all those who reviewed. I go with the flow of where my metaphorical pen takes me. I write what I feel is right. I have read both fem harry stories and harry gets turned into a girl and twin stories were harry has a twin or is the twin of Draco. I know most of them all have similar story lines. I just go with the flow of where I want my stories to go. I have no planned chapters apart from the first, the middle and End chapters. My beta is wonderful and makes the stories flow together beautifully.

* * *

Draco POV - St. Mungo's

Lucinda's end of our connection had gone silent, making me worry and shift nervously in my seat. If there was something wrong, then no one could help and that my worry turn into fear. Then another fear came to me, making me shiver. I hoped the healers were not going to claim her dead. The news would kill my family and Lucinda's godfathers. Severus's would lose her all over again.

'Severus...' My head snapped up at the voice. It was Lucinda! And she wanted Severus. I jumped off my chair and ran to the potions professor. Whatever Lucinda wanted, she would get. I shoved Severus to the door towards Lucinda's room. The elder man cried out in surprise but didn't resist much, even as I pushed him into Lucinda's hospital room.

'Lucy, are you alright?' I asked telepathically upon entering. I had to know. I hadn't seen her in years, each one of them feeling like a lifetime. I had missed talking to her. 'Please answer.'

'Yes, Draco I am fine…' I smiled as happiness flooded through our bond. 'I still…feel a lot of pain, but…I am waking up.'

'Okay! I will tell mum and dad.' I responded. I was so excited. Smiling, I ran back to mother and father, leaving behind a bewildered Severus.

"Mother, Father, Lucinda is waking up! Uncle Severus is already in the room with her." My parents' face changed from solemn to very happy expressions, tears forming in their relived eyes. Arms wrapped around me. My mother and father were hugging me tightly. It had been a long time since we shared any moment of affection. Since we were spending so much time looking for Lucinda, loving each other had never entered our minds. I didn't know why, but I suddenly burst into tears. Just the joy of getting Lucinda back was bringing everything into place. Even being in the hospital brought out some happy memories, like the time Lucinda caught a cold just before our birthday and we had a party in the hospital. I missed the games we used to play together when she was at home and the pranks we played on the hospital staff when she was stuck inside.

"Draco, are you alright?" Noticing the moment was over, I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yes, mum, I am fine. I'm just glad Lucy is home. We don't have to search for her anymore. We can be a family again!" My parents gave me a happy, yet distant smile, clearly reflecting on when the last time we were happy was. We were silent, reflecting on what was and could have been. Suddenly, someone decided to interrupt.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Lucy wants you all to go see her now." Severus's deep voice startles us. We looked to each other before father nodded his head and we started walking to Lucinda. Without a word, we walked into the room. Lucinda was looking at us happily, lying on the bed. She almost seemed back to normal. Father moved ahead of us and gave her a hug. He had never looked so relieved in years.

"Lucy, oh, how I have missed my little girl."

"Daddy, I've missed you and Mummy so much." She smiled, hugging him back. Nostalgia took me and I couldn't help but climb next to her in the bed like I used to when we were little.

"I can't believe how beautiful you've become," I said, lifting some of her light coloured locks.  
"You look like a girl version of Draco, especially when you two lay there together." Mother commented, bringing a surprised hand to her lips.

"My fun, protective big brother and best friend, I've missed you." Lucinda giggled and hugged me tight. 'Later we can play a prank.' I burst out laughing, making the adults raise a brow suspiciously. How I missed her and her way of thinking.

Everything will be okay again, even if something bad happened, we had our light where she belonged, safe and sound.


	5. Chapter 5

Lun4L0v3- I am glad you liked it I realised you're a fan but you don't have an account on here so couldn't contact you to thank you for the comment I hope you get this. I am glad you like my unique style.

Wishfull-star- you pop up in every story I have done. I am glad I have a fan who reads all my stories.

blackangel150- that was such a fun chapter to write because I loved playing with the concept of them reuniting I had five drafts on that chapter before settling for that one. thanks for the review.

Love getting reviews helps know there are people who like my stories and those who don't. this chapter was drafted on Christmas day edited and redrafted a few times since then enjoy.

The final draft was finished on new years day so happy new year.

Vote if you found my poll on what new story I should introduce so far Major: the dark side (A twilight fanfiction) has the most votes its all down to you fans on what story gets voted in. Get voting or Twilight will win. ~bethy

* * *

Lucinda POV- Malfoy manor

A week had passed since I was found, and though I was allowed to go home, I was not allowed to leave my bed just yet. Strict bed rest was what the doctor ordered. As a result, most of the time, I was alone with my thoughts. I thought about many things; my family, my past life, my new life. There was the possibility I could stay the smiling happy little girl who hardly grew up with my twin, or I could be kinder and close to my twin, the one to keep him in line. Yeah, I could be that. I could even be nicer to muggle borns and make it look like I was just miserable the twin who couldn't be in school with her brother because she was too ill to go out most of the time.

Something else concerned me, however. What kind of life could I lead if Dumbledore was still out there, that annoying potential threat hanging over my head? There had to be a way to make Dumbledore pay for the things he has done. There must be a way to undo all his planning. I had many dangerous ideas, but none worthy of my godfathers. I needed something Slytherin and Gryffindor to take out that old man…

'Draco, are you doing anything? I have a plan that I hope will make Dumbledore fall apart.' Draco turned to me with raised brow before shrugging.

'…Okay, Lucinda, give it to me.'

'Well, I thinking of playing ghost!'  
"Excuse me?" Draco was shocked enough to accidently voice his response, horror on his expression. Clearly, I needed to clarify.  
'I could appear to Dumbledore dressed as Lily, but the trick is that only Dumbledore can see me. I believe that for the time been we will mess with his head but every so often to make him look at me twice. To the rest of the world, I will look normal and be your little sister who keeps your nastiness in line.'

'Excuse me!'

'Most will fall for it. I will be the Slytherin with Gryffindor tendencies, which may fool everyone in the long run.'

'I don't think that can work. The sorting hat will definitely catch you.'

'I will cast a spell on the sorting feast. Now get in here! I'm bored and need to pick some gowns.'

'Good plan, but- Aw, do I have to sort your wardrobe again?! It took me months to sort through mine.' I rolled my eyes.

'We are not sorting through them. We're finding cute clothes that make me look sweet and innocent. Now get in here or I'll call a house elf and have them get father.' I giggled internally at the idea.

'Grr, fine…' Draco searched my wardrobe, pulling out random dresses to show me, putting the rejected ones back and dropping the accepted ones on the bed. His movements were harsh and he didn't talk to me. Sometimes he threw the garments at me. However, after a while, his movements became milder, internal conversation reaching a conclusion. He smirked.

"Well, looks like we will have some fun, Baby Sis."

"Yes. Now get to work! I need Hogwarts robes." I couldn't help but smile, knowing my brother was on my side.

We had been through everything in the wardrobe and picked out all the cutest clothes for my age. Nothing was too revealing or young. They were just the right. I then began to plan out my hair styles and how to look.

"Maybe we should inform Mum and Dad of what we will be doing. The spell needs to be wandless and wordless as it is a reaction to thoughts and images. I'll be normal to everyone else, still me, but to Dumbledore, I will look like Lily. This should work so long as we figure this out properly, and Dad should have an idea of how."

"Would that mean I have to be a little truer Draco and not public image Draco?" Draco asked as he watched me fiddle in the mirror, rubbing his hands together.

"Truer Draco. What are you two planning?" Lucius's voice startled us from the door.

"Well, Daddy, it's a little something we cooked up to take down Dumbledore. I will do all the legwork. You just have to help me make it believable." I said with a cunning smirk. Lucius looked at me sceptically, gears turning in his head, looking through possibilities, pros and cons, weighing consequences and benefits.

Soon, the plan would be set, and we would make our first public appearance when I was deemed better.


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry it took so long to replace my broken laptop and then I had to write up this chapter from the drafts I had up. I hope you guys like this. sorry for the wait It was a long and gruelling prosses. I then had to send it to my beta for editing.

there is a poll up for the next chapter. on dumbledore reaction to lucinda looking like lily to him. so please vote

thank you.

bethy

* * *

Lucinda POV- Malfoy Manor

Everything was ready. I knew that nothing that happened today would change much. There were a few things that would change their aspects of my family, but not many people would see yet. I was dressed in an outfit of light colours, mainly a soft pastel purple. I had been checking the future possibilities and the only thing I needed to do was sit in a muggle equivalent to a wheelchair.

Lucinda POV- Diagon Alley

The first shop was Olivander's. From my fake memories as 'Harry Potter,' the shop was dark and very creepy, but upon entering the shop, it was the opposite. The shop was light and very clean. No boxes were littering the room and Ollivander was sitting at the counter in the front. I presumed all the premade wands were in the back where they belonged. Most Students would try a premade one to see if they were compatible, and if not, they would have one specially made. From what I had read up on, muggle-borns were the only ones that got premade wands as they had no financial stability to afford the new wands. Again, muggle-borns were the only ones not welcome to the wizarding customs and become too overwhelmed. In addition, their families likely didn't like the idea and tried to either oppress the child or abandoned them.

Half-bloods though had one muggle parent. They were accustomed to both worlds and had schooling in both, which paid in the long run. Even pure-bloods had schooling from the muggle world at a young age and they also had privet tutors in magic. Due to muggle-borns not being introduced or welcomed into the family customs, they had to bring their ideas and beliefs into this world, dampening magic even more with each holiday and celebration.

I now had a phoenix feather in my new wand. Later, I had fun getting some new robes in light colours and a few in Slytherin Green.

I met the Weasely twins, who seemed to be watching the family closely. My memories of them though were strangely not far off. Draco told me they pulled pranks and all sorts of mischief. I was glad some things were not quite fake. I had more books than you could imagine. Not all of them were for school. The majority of them were for personal reading. I even got story books.

We also bumped into Dumbledore and the rest of the Weasley's. Percy, like I remember, was nice to me and enjoyed reading as much as I did. Molly was the overbearing mother. Ginny was clinging to some boy. Ron was being, well, Ron. Hermione was with them, but she looked disgusted. She was the only muggle-born to read into all the wizarding customs if I'm correct, and the Weasely mother and the siblings always broke the pure-blood customs. Percy was thinking about whether to go off on his own or not, judging by the looks he was giving his mother and the bookshop.

"Mother, father, can I speak with the twins and Percy. I have a feeling that they will join with us right away." I got a nod and went over to the Weasely family. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself.

"Hello, Feorge, Gred, Percy. I would like to introduce myself. I'm Lucinda Malfoy and I was wondering if you could show me the ice cream shop. My mother and father are busy buying potion ingredients." A look of relief washed over all three faces.

"Yes, Lady Malfoy, we would be honoured to show you the ice cream shop," Percy spoke, taking my hand and kissing it. Gosh, he must have learned the pureblood customs. Maybe Arthur taught him. If so, he must have taught every single one of his children. Ginny, Ron and Molly must know the customs too.

They led me the ice cream shop. Molly looked outraged. Well, it was wrong for a lady to go anywhere alone. There would have to be trust between us, some idea of who everyone was. Molly must have been trying to figure out how I knew the twins and Percy. I don't really know Percy, but he sure looked bored and disgusted with his mother and youngest siblings.

"Well, Lady Malfoy, It's a pleasure to be in your company. I'm glad you've finally been found. It was tragic when you went missing. The entire wizarding world saw a huge change in your parents and twin." Percy said.

"Yes, well, they would have found me faster if Headmaster Dumbledore hadn't cast a spell on the house I was staying in. It was quite confusing. I was been hurt by this very vile family and experiencing a load of hogwash. I don't know what I did to deserve any of it."

"Well, that must have been very confusing, Lady Malfoy. I'm terribly sorry for your bad experience. What ice cream flavour would you like?" Maybe I should let them call me Lucy, after all. I had a feeling I was going to really good friends with them and 'Lady Malfoy' was making me uncomfortable.

"I would like some White Chocolate, please. And call me Lucy. I have a feeling this is the beginning of a great friendship." A smile spread on all three faces and they ordered their ice cream.

"Well, Lucy, it would be an honour." All three said at the same time. I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, Lucy, we'll pay. Don't let anyone else know, but dad has more money than he lets mum see. He has to hide because she would spend it all in the blink of an eye. Ron and Ginny don't know because they've been starting to act like mum. It's vile acting all the time." I nodded, looking down solemnly. I felt the boys staring at me suspiciously. Turning to them, I saw determined looks. "Are you planning on taking the old coot down? If so, I can get dad and the rest of the family to side with you." I smiled meekly and hugged both of them.

"Yes, we are. It would be a great honour to accept your offer. And those who still follow him after all the bad stuff he's done are out in the open." I whispered, smiling. Our parents then arrived to pick us up. Saying our goodbyes, I waved and was wheeled away into the crowds with mother and father. When we returned home, I spoke.

"We have most of the Weasely family on our side. Molly and the younger children not so much." Dad picked me up and spun me around, hugging me.

And that was the end of a wonderful day


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews.

bethy

* * *

Lucinda POV

I was very excited and I was allowed to walk on my own, but mother and father insisted that I pack the magic wheelchair, arguing that I would never know when I needed it. They also had written me a letter to Madam Pomfrey, explaining my condition. However, I knew that this would have no more effect. My parents seemed to be a little paranoid and it was very sweet.

After doing what my family wanted, I started getting to work on more exciting preparations. I took my school books, looking over the titles before placing them in a suitcase, my eyes lingering on the fascinating subjects of the year. Then, I packed many dresses and skirts, imagining what would go best with those simple uniform robes. I packed more beautiful dresses for the weekend, feeling I was ready to uphold the honour of being a Malfoy.

On the big day, as I was standing on the platform, I spotted something that was even more spectacular than the fake memories I had. Ron walked in with his mother, looking very disappointed at his siblings, who seemed to be dressed better than her youngest two. Ginny looked like she was trying not to look disgusted, but was failing. Arthur was following behind dressed as a lord. I blinked at the sight, feeling a desire to approach them.

'Draco, I'm going to go talk to the Weasley's. I'll be alright.' Not waiting for a response, I walked straight up to them. Upon getting closer, Arthur noticed me and turned. I bowed politely and greet him as the head of the family.

"Lord Weasely."

"Ah, Young Lady Malfoy, Percy and the twins have told me so much about you." I smiled.

"I am glad that my friends told their father and lord about me." His eyes lit up.

"Yes, Young Lady Malfoy. They spoke very highly of you and I can see why. You're very polite and a joy to speak to." I fidgeted a little in embarrassment at the compliment, but the conversation went serious for a moment. "They told me your plans and I agree with them."

"I see. Are you…?" Arthur nodded.

"If you need me to do anything, just tell me." I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, sir." He chuckled a little.

"You're welcome. I hope to speak with you again."

"Thank you, Lord Weasely." He took my hand placed a kiss on it, showing respect to me.

"You best be boarding the train, Young Lady Malfoy. It is a pleasure to be acquainted with you." I smiled and board the train happily. Acquainted means two different things: a business partner or a possible ally. Feeling giddy, I searched for Draco. Upon finding the right compartment, I sat with Draco and waited for his school friends to pile in. It didn't take long, but again, they were smart, even Crabbe and Goyle sometimes.

"Lucy this is Crabbe and Goyle. They pretend to be dumb in front of people, so they can be underestimated. They are actually relatively smart and have good grades. The Gryffindors may bully you, Lucinda. They have a mean streak. So if you run into some, feel free to ask these two for help."

I nodded. As the train and conversations went on, I read a few books I had packed in the secret compartment of my trunk. Not one of the people in the compartment complained that I was reading and not socialising with them. I had pictured Draco's friends to be impatient or foolish, but in reality, they were not. I liked them. I also liked the twins and Percy. George and Fred were fun, but they were a bit dark at times. Percy was smart, but not in the way Hermione was. He was book smart and knowledgeable about reality. He did research and even experimented sometimes. He may appear to follow the rules, but if something interested him, he would find everything there was about the subject. I knew my inner circle would be made up of my closest friends and I knew who they may be. Ron would never be a true friend or even one Hermione was too into believing one book over what people told her. Finishing my book, I got my trunk out again and looked over everything, putting the completed book back. There was more than one book on each subject, one for each perspective depending on what side wrote it. There were few books written by neutral sides.

As the train stopped and we went into the great castle on the hill, I dwelled on every hall and every person. During the time I was lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't realised we were in the great hall for the sorting feast. I snapped out of it when Draco put me with the other first years, stopping me from following him out of instinct. To be honest, I wanted to sit down. My legs were hurting from standing up for so long, waiting. My name wasn't even called until the very last moment. I took a deep breath, mumbled the spell that would make Dumbledore see me and stepped towards the stool.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews.

I have been on holiday I hope this doesn't disappoint you.

Bethy

* * *

Lucinda POV

Sitting down on the stool, I hold my breath waiting for the hat to be placed on my head.

'Ah Draco's infamous twin sister. I have been waiting years to meet you. You know you belong in Slytherin. Unlike your mother, you know this.'

'Yes, Hat, I know. I also know if I'm not put in Slytherin, my plan against Dumbledore won't work. I need to be in Slytherin. You already know what I am and who I am, so please do it.'

'Yes, my lady I do. '

"Slytherin." The hat didn't shout, but he still caused the hall to become deadly silent. I removed the hat from my head and placed him on the stool. Looking over to the Slytherin table, I looked brightly at Draco, who held a tight expression glued towards me.

'The hat is nice, Brother.' I told him reassuringly, internal voice soft as I made my way towards him and the fellow Slytherins.

I didn't make a meter before Dumbledore snapped.

I cowered in fear as he lashed out at everyone within his arm's reach, yelling incoherently. The rest of the students looked just as stunned as I did. I knew he would react poorly, but not to the point hitting others, even to the point of causing unconsciousness, out of fury. I hold my breath fearing the worst for myself and others. He had already attacked all of the professors leaving them very injured. My breath was lost when I saw Severus fall, injuries worse off than the others. I moved towards the head table to make sure Severus was alright, worry and love moving my body.

"Professor Snape, are you alright?" He didn't respond to me. Everyone else though hurt one way or the other were conscious. Severus lack of response frightened me.

So focused on Severus's wellbeing, I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. I placed my hands on Severus's arm and, as gently as I could, shook him a little to try and rouse him. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I had already dropped the spell because of my distracted mind, but it had no effect on Dumbledore. I am full out trembling when a hand harshly grabbed me and violently shakes me.

It was Dumbledore. I screamed out in pain. Oh god. He reacted too badly and things were falling to pieces already. I miscalculated. What the hell was he thinking?! I didn't think he would be able to cover this up. The hall was full of students. From what I could see, before I made myself pass out, students were running off and Draco and the Weasely twins held terrified looks.

Student POV

Everything was fine. Nothing was amiss until the Malfoy girl was sorted into Slytherin and suddenly hell broke loose. As for why, no one was sure. But Headmaster Dumbledore was suddenly shooting dangerous spells all over the hall. It was horrifying I couldn't move, only able watch as students got hit in the fire too. I saw the Malfoy girl heading to the head table, towards an unconscious Professor Snape. She seemed to be trying to wake him up, but it wasn't working. I could see the tears falling from her beautiful green eyes. She was so wrapped up in helping Professor Snape that she didn't notice the danger approaching. I wanted to warn her, but all too soon, she was in the hands of Dumbledore, being shaken incredibly violently. The sounds of breaking bones was a horror in itself, but her blood-curdling scream made my being run cold. A student shaking me made me unfreeze and help the rest of the Ravenclaw house get out of the great hall. Those who weren't hurt were heading to the owlery, no doubt to send letters to their families telling them what has happened. I was more concerned about the young Malfoy girl whose screams had turned my blood to ice.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews.

Yes well Just to tell you. More secrets of Dumbledors will come out and there will be a no holes even if there appears to be. Just information that hasn't been found yet.

Yes, it is fast but now that things have begun the story will slow down. I have had this chapter planned for a while but I couldn't find a good place to put it until now. This is an extra chapter to make up for missing a few months. I had this chapter planned for a long time but it didn't fit with the beginning I had decided on so had to wait. Hope you like.

Bethy

* * *

Draco POV

When Professor McGonagall and Flitwick managed to free Lucinda from Dumbledore's violence, the damage was already done. There was no way the old fool could clean this mess up. I believed that was her plan, to have a big enough incident that everything the old fool had to crumble slowly, starting with doubt that would spread to all families. This may actually reunite the families that had fallen out and even end feuds between other families that had been going on for centuries. This could also get rid of the stupid purebloods that hate Muggle-borns prejudice. Lucy may have something big planned, but it scared me that she could get hurt in the process, and right now, I couldn't get to her to communicate with me. She was definitely unconscious.

Three hours had passed since the incident and Madam Pomfrey had managed to wake Severus up, but not Lucinda. Mum and Dad had been instantly contacted by floo. We were sitting by her bed but kept altering between her and Severus. It wasn't as bad as losing her and thank mother magic for that, but it still hurt to see her in a hospital bed again.

Every moment without Lucinda was hell, my mind panicking that everything had gone back to before, no sister, no contact, emptiness. The thought of losing her all over again was too much. I was pulled out from my own reminiscing by a small voice in my head.

'Draco…? Are you there?' It was faint, but very much there. I almost sighed out loud.

'Yes, Lucy, I am here.' I was now watching her. I saw small twitches, a telltale sign that she was waking up.

'Is Sev okay?' I mentality rolled my eyes. Of course, she would focus on him.

'Yes, he came around not long after the incident.' I felt happiness flood me, glad that she would be alright.

'Thank god. I thought he had seriously hurt him.' Her relief was good. Any emotion from her was good. She was getting louder too, so she would be awake soon. I got up from the corner I was seated in and walked to her bed. When I moved, everyone raised a curious brow and hesitantly moved with me including Severus.

Lucinda POV

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Draco, eyes staring in relief and smiling with content, worry from before no doubt washing out of his system. Then I noticed Mom and Dad leaning over me, letting out a happy breath and a smile upon my gaze. Looking around for a location, I spotted Severus trying to get out of bed. Seeing the bandages, I frowned.

"Sev lay back down." I scolded him instantly. Severus was conflicted before grumbling and laying back down, but he positioned himself so that he could still see me. "Mum, Dad..." I choked on what I wanted to say, tears sprang to my eyes and spilt over as I realised how much distress I caused. My plan possibly going horribly wrong had never crossed my mind. I lifted and looked at my hand. I may never fully recover from the illness. Though I would never die, I could still get seriously hurt. My bones would still break easier than others people's and I would get sick easily and I would take longer than normal to recover. I soon found myself sobbing and crying. I was so weak. Arms went around me.

"Shh, Lucy, I have you." Dad's voice was in my ear. I snuggled into his warm embrace. The comforting warmth soon calmed me down, letting me focus on the good points. My plan was to cause problems for Dumbledore and phase one was complete. Phase 2 would begin soon and I wasn't the one that had to do the work. The wizarding world would do that for me. I clung to Dad as tightly as I could, letting his calm breathing lull me to sleep.

Draco POV

Watching Lucy break down was as strange as it was a relief. My sister had been through a lot in the matter of one month. If she didn't have a break down at some point I would say something horrid had happened to drive her mad. Dad had always been the one was able to calm her when she got upset, just like he was doing now. Lucy just loved the sound of his even breathing when we were five. She mentioned it was meditative, or something like that.

She wasn't wrong. He was calm and collected, hardly ever lost his temper, and it reflected in calm breaths. Lucy was asleep in Dad's arms, clinging to him as tightly as she could. Joy flooded me from the bond. It seemed her dreams were happy ones. As pleasurable as the family moment was, I had to go to class soon. I said my salutations and headed out. Throughout the day, I worked quite well, but I didn't quite feel like myself.

Once dinner was over, I rushed back to the Hospital Wing. There, I found a heartwarming sight, one that reminded me of life before Hogwarts. Severus and Lucinda were playing chess, Mum rooting for Severus and Dad rooting for Lucy. My heart just filled with pure bliss. I couldn't help smiling and dropping more of my mask. I walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Lucinda, who clearly had the upper hand.

'Hey, Sis. Looks like you are finally beating Uncle Sev.'

'Yes, now shush. I'm thinking.' With that, many of her thoughts entered my head. They were more advanced than they used to be. I never knew she such a complex mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, dear readers, I am sorry I can no longer update. I will try to every so often but with Getting a boyfriend and having work and other things that are taking up my time there is just no time to sit and write stories anymore. I wrote this when I should have been sleeping.

If anyone wants my plot line for my story to use to continue it or rewrite it as your own just pm me and I will sen it to you when I have time, Unlike most writers on here my ideas are open to everyone. You can write your own way of how things turn out. to do whatever you want, I ain't going to be mad at you using my stories. They are not a way to earn money just a form of fun.

Thank you. I will try to update when I have the time to but my stories take time as I have a plot as where I want to begin what happens in the middle and the end and I then draft 3 of one chapter then once that is done write up the main story. I just don't have the time to do that anymore none of it.

Here is all I have

Bethy

* * *

Lucinda POV

On the next day of school, word of the attack had spread and even now, students were doing interviews with Skeeter and other daily profit reporters to find out the truth. Dumbledore had been questioned and he keeps denying anything. Although there were memories to back him up, it he had chosen to try covering it up. Many of the students were against him, yet he still thought he had the upper hand.

I still wasn't allowed to leave the hospital wing, but the teachers had brought me the work. Draco was always visiting. Mum and dad never left. Though Severus was okay, he was still recovering too. I was now waiting to be interviewed myself. No one had approached me yet because they didn't want to place stress on my healing body.

There were moments where I wondered if it was safe to continue down this path, continue trying to bring Dumbledore's downfall. After all, he was the reason uncle Tom was classed as dark and uncle Sirius was locked up for no reason. Uncle Tom had suffered at the hands of a muggle orphanage. Many people were getting hurt when they tried to cross that old man. The damage was done now, but this one scar was already fueling doubt in my heart.


	11. Chapter 10 full

Sorry for the long wait

Enjoy

Bethy

* * *

Lucinda POV

On the next day of school, word of the attack had spread, and even now, students were doing interviews with Skeeter and other Daily Prophet reporters to find out the truth. Dumbledore had been questioned and he kept denying everything. Although there were memories to back him up, he had chosen to try covering it up. Many of the students were against him, yet he still thought he had the upper hand.

I still wasn't allowed to leave the hospital wing, but the teachers brought me my homework. Draco was always visiting. Mum and dad never left. Though Severus was okay, he was still recovering too. I was now waiting to be interviewed myself. No one had approached me yet because they didn't want to place stress on my healing body.

There were moments where I wondered if it was safe to continue down this path, continue trying to bring Dumbledore's downfall. After all, he was the reason Tom was classed as dark, suffering in an orphanage, and Sirius was locked up. Many people were getting hurt when they tried to cross that old man. The damage was done now, but this one scare was already fueling doubt in my heart. I really needed to talk to my uncles. I got some parchment and began to write two letters.

 _Dear Uncle Tom,_

 _I am sorry. I have been ill and started Hogwarts. I haven't had much time to write to you. If you haven't already heard, I plan on making Dumbledore pay for the wrongs he has coursed. I look forward to meeting you when I am out of Hogwarts. I hope you're well and I hope you're not hurting people too much._

 _With Love your Goddaughter Lucinda Malfoy._

Giving the letter one last glance, making sure there was nothing else I wanted to say, I put it aside to think about what I wanted to write to Sirius. I reflected on my feelings, my recent experiences, my past experiences, and started to make my quill scratch the white paper with the black ink.

 _Dear Uncle Siri,_

 _I miss Padfoot. You could have visited during the summer, but you never did. I am trying to make Dumbledore pay for taking me from my family and the damage he is doing to our world. How's Remey doing? I hope you are safe. I miss you too and wish you had shown up during the summer. It was boring with just me and Drake. Hope to see you again soon with all my heart._

 _Lucy_

With the letters done and out of the way, I placed them on the nightstand next to the bed. I would have mum or dad send them on their way later. Now, I would just wait for a reporter to make their way in and make sure they make it fast. I was an innocent girl and the headmaster just downright attacked me, not wanting to dwell on it too much. I continue my homework, using the rest of my spare time productively. It wasn't too far away from lunchtime anyway, and I had a feeling some reporters would be here soon. Mum and dad had only gone home to freshen up, so they wouldn't be too long. Though the plan had the worse outcome, there were still many things to be worked out in order to expose Dumbledore and to do it this early on would be very helpful. Especially in this war.


End file.
